


Splash, Splash, Splash

by AddisonAddek



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Baby, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Competition, F/M, Family, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, addek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek
Summary: Shepherd Family. Baby’s first words. Derek has a plan.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Splash, Splash, Splash

**Splash, Splash, Splash**

* * *

Tiny hands splashes the surface of water with obvious delight, giggling, sending droplets flying above the edges of the bathtub.

It appears that rolling his sleeves up to prevent them from getting wet has been a futile endeavour, Derek reasons as another spatter of water lands on the front of his already very soaked shirt. Still, he continues to pour handfuls of warm water over his son's back, ignoring the distraction.

Jesse babbles happily, conversing to himself, obviously enjoying his bath and being surrounded by water.

"Your Mama likes baths too, you know," he says with a smile. Nothing makes him happier than seeing him take after his mother. "But she‘s usually less enthusiastic," he explains, refrains from telling his son that Mama likes to drink in the bath, as another drop leaps for freedom from under Jesse's playful fingers, this time reaching his face, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

“I don’t get it,” he says, “Don’t tell Mama this but aren’t you just sitting in your own filth? No, not you, of course. You’re a baby.”

The laughter that now grows louder as Jesse sends another sprinkle of water to land on his neck, a rather purposeful aim, Derek spies. He returns to his chatter as he sponges his tummy, evidently having a lot to talk about.

"I haven’t considered that. Hmm, please go on. Tell me more," Derek encourages his undistinguished talk.

Their _conversation_ continues and Derek marvels at his son's intelligence, soaking up every sound.

"That is all very insightful," he concludes, putting the sponge aside, "But can you say _dada_? Da-da."

Jesse looks up at him, his eyes brilliant and full of curiosity, and laughs.

"Da-da," he tries again, but to no avail as his son returns to be mesmerised by the surface of the water.

_Splash. Splash._

“Say it with me, Jesse — Da. Da —“

"Seriously, Derek?"

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

Jesse splashes as if to warn him that Mama is back.

The voice startles him, and he looks up at once, as though caught in the act, which he kind of actually just was. He sees Addison standing in the doorway, arms crossed, smiling with amusement.

"Talking to a child is vital to their development," he tries to explain, but she merely raises an eyebrow, not bothering to comment on how feeble his excuse is and the fact that he’s explaining about child development to a baby expert.

He falls silent, admitting defeat, as she steps closer, making Jesse turn his head instantly with a smile, happy to see that his Mama is home.

"I thought we agreed to let him discover his own words," she says, setting the towel down on the counter, "This is not a competition, Derek."

Jesse has been more and more talkative as of lately, a clear indicator that fully formed words will soon follow. And Derek has a plan; he want his name to be the first one.

Addison reaches down and takes her son out of the bathtub; if he is unhappy to be abandoning the cool water, he does not show it, cuddling into Addison at once. She sits Jesse down and wraps him securely in the towel before lifting him up again.

"At least _da-da_ did a wonderful job of bathing you. You smell so good," she says to her son while giving Derek a puckish smile, "Shall we dress you?" she makes her way out of the bathroom and Jesse expresses his agreement with another lively babble.

**xxx**

The same chatter fills the park the following day as Addison takes Jesse outside to show him the newly blossomed flowers.

His tiny head turns in all directions, taking in the colours and shapes with glee, pure rapture in his eyes. He seems to be particularly captivated by the cherry blossoms, hands reaching out, trying to touch them. Derek watches them both from a distance, his heart swelling in his chest; his Goddess of Spring and their son, he cannot imagine a more perfect picture.

The garden is in full bloom and so are they.

He finally dares to enter their paradise, joining them in the garden, just as Addison picks up a cherry blossom and gives it to Jesse who examines it with sheer delight, petite fingers touching pink pretty petals repeatedly.

"Has Mama shown you all the pretty flowers?" he asks and Jesse's head lifts instantly at the sound of his voice.

" _Ma-ma_ ," Jesse says suddenly, looking back at Addison. The word startles them both, leaving his lips so swiftly, they are unsure if they have really heard him right.

"What did you just say?" she cradles their son’s head, smiling.

"Ma-ma," he repeats, then turns his focus to the flower in his hands, and Addison now looks back at Derek with a triumphant smile.

"It looks like we‘ve won," she kisses her son's cheek.

"I thought you said it was not a contest," Derek frowns, unexpectedly bested at his own game.

"Well, definitely not a close one," still smiling, she teases him and walks towards him, hand reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"But don’t worry, he still loves you," she leans forward to kiss him, and Jesse's hands pat eagerly against his chest as if to confirm Addison’s words.

Derek wraps his arms around Addison's waist, pulling them both close. Few cherry blossom petals fall around them, sealing the moment of serenity. There is no worry; he has never felt more of a victor in his entire life than right now.

He has everything he has ever wanted.

/

**_Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Another bittersweet Addek oneshot. Let me know what you think!_**


End file.
